


Unexpected duty

by SheenaWilde



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Slight Femdom, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Michel is summoned by Celene in the middle of the night. This in itself isn't surprising, but her request is.And Michel is a good subject.
Relationships: Briala/Celene Valmont, Michel de Chevin/Briala, Michel de Chevin/Celene Valmont, Michel de Chevin/Celene Valmont/Briala
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Unexpected duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noun/gifts).



It is late in the night when there’s a knock on Michel’s door and a servant informs him that Empress Celene requires his presence. Michel finds it odd to be summoned at this hour, as usually if Celene has a late night meeting, Michel is usually informed beforehand. But urgent problems have occurred before, so this isn’t the first case and wouldn’t be the last. Michel thanks the servant for delivering the message, and steps back inside his room to prepare.

It is not late enough that he is out of clothes, but he has taken off his armor already. He doesn’t bother putting it on though, he doubts the kind of business taken care of at night would need the Valmont heraldry displayed. He instead puts on a leather jacket for some protection and ties his sword to his belt, both just in case. Finally, he puts on his mask before leaving his room.

The royal palace in Val Royeaux is silent at this hour. The nobles have either already retired for the night, or are in the city, drinking. The servants are also finished for the night by now and have retreated to their quarters. Michel is walking down the quiet, candlelit corridor, through the royal wing, taking the familiar turns that finally lead to Empress Celene’s door. He knocks softly and waits for a response.

To his surprise, instead of just simply calling out, Celene herself opens the door for him.

“Come in, Michel” she smiles at him as she steps back to let him in. She isn’t wearing a mask, which surprises Michel, but also signals to him that they won’t be leaving the palace.

“How may I be of-” Michel’s voice cuts off mid-sentence, as he realizes that Celene is wearing underwear – drawers and a corset nothing else. He pales and immediately turns his back on her, now very confused about the situation. Has he perhaps been summoned to throw out an unwanted lover?

“Don’t be shy now, Michel” Celene chides him with a soft laugh and touches his arm, urging him to turn around. “We’ll have no use of that now.”

“I, uh… Yes, your majesty” Michel says hesitantly as he slowly turns back towards Celene, although his eyes are anywhere but on her. “Is there any way I can be of assistance now?”

“Yes, indeed you can. Briala and I were wondering this evening about something” Celene smiles and motions towards the bed, which is currently to Michel’s side – he doesn’t dare to turn that way though, so he merely nods at the empress’s words. “We wondered about what it would be like to include a man with us. It’s not that we’re not satisfied, don’t take our meaning wrong, but we are…” Celene looks behind Michel and smiles at her handmaid _on the bed_ behind him. “Curious. But of course, my being an empress complicates this matter. We’d need a man who wouldn’t abuse this offer and what he learns here tonight… So we thought of you, Ser Michel – after all, who could I trust more than my champion who has already proven his loyalty to me countless times?”

Michel is pretty sure his jaw is literally hanging open as he is staring at Celene in utter shock. The empress having a little fun isn’t something he would have a problem with, she’s only human after all, and has needs. But what she’s saying… what she’s proposing…

Celene puts a delicate hand on his arm.

“Would you help us satisfy our curiosity, Michel?”

Michel feels his cheeks heating up at the thought already. He looks away from Celene and his hands are gripping nervously at the bottom of his jacket. He turns the thought over and over in his head, but it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“I- I don’t think that would be right, your majesty” Michel mutters as he takes a step back, away from Celene and towards the door. He knows that many men wouldn’t have the same qualms about taking her majesty’s offer, but those men also aren’t the champion of the empress, aren’t sworn to serve and protect her…

“You don’t have to play coy, Michel” he hears a voice coming from the bed. “Whatever happens now doesn’t leave this room.”

At that, Michel finally turns towards the bed, the source of the voice and sees the empress’s handmaid, Briala, lying on her side, clad only in a deep blue silk night robe. Celene’s, Michel thinks, judging by the expensive silk and rich golden embroidery. It looks really good on her though, the smooth, brown skin of her lean legs and the alluring curves of breasts visible in the loosely tied gown. Her curly hair is down now, too, brushed forward over one shoulder. She is watching Michel look over her with a knowing smirk, and stretches a leg on purpose, her smirk widening as Michel’s eyes dart back to her legs at the movement.

Michel swallows nervously.

“I won’t order you, Michel” Celene says, her voice gentle as she smiles at him seductively. “But you’d make me – make us – very happy if you agreed.”

“I…” Michel tries to answer but the words wouldn’t come to him. If it would be just any woman he met – Andraste’s tits, if even a noble woman – he wouldn’t care. If he fancied her and her friend, he would say yes. But this is the empress… His empress. Which makes the whole situation all the more awkward for him, because he should do everything to serve her…

His hands clench into fists.

“You don’t have to take this so seriously, Michel” Celene smiles at him and walks closer. She puts her hands on his arms and trails them down to his forearms gently. “We want to have fun. If you feel like you can’t do that, I won’t hold it against you.”

Michel looks at her eyes now, for the first time since he has noticed Celene’s state of undress. Celene isn’t the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, but she is pretty with her long blonde hair down now for the night, and has a slender figure, with the corset she is wearing now accentuating her breasts.

Maker. Even if he says no, he won’t be able to meet Celene’s eyes tomorrow.

“If… you’re sure, your majesty, I can hardly say no.”

“That is wonderful, Michel” Celene says with a smile and steps over to the door to lock it.

Michel hears rustling and turns towards the bed to see Briala scoot to the edge and stand up – from the movement, the front of her loosely tied robe opens and he catches a glimpse of her round breasts and the upper parts of her thighs as well. He quickly looks away and hears Briala’s laughter at that.

“How do you want to start, Celene?” Briala asks as she comes up to stand beside Michel.

“Well” Celene says as she looks Michel up and down, and he feels as though his blush is permanent on his cheeks. “I would say we should get him to our state of undress. It’s only fair we get to see as much of him, as he has seen of us.”

“That’s a good idea” Briala says as she too looks at Michel.

It is Celene who first walks up to Michel and takes his mask off him, putting it aside on the top of a drawer. She then reaches for his jacket and starts undoing the buttons.

“Bria? Why don’t you get that ugly belt out of my way?” she calls out with a smile but doesn’t take her eyes off Michel’s chest.

Michel watches her hands but he is aware of Briala nodding and going to stand behind him.

“Men and their swords” Briala grins as she reaches around Michel’s waist to take his belt off, along with the sword hanging from it. “And some people can’t seem to live without it.”

Michel blushes at that and hears Briala snicker behind him – it doesn’t take a genius to know she’s doing this on purpose. But after she throws the belt and sword on the ground, which Michel isn’t happy about but doesn’t say anything, Celene finishes with his jacket, and they pull it off him together.

“Off with the boots” Celene commands with a smile and watches him with darkened eyes as he reaches down to obey. He makes quick work of the laces and tugs the boots down, throwing them to the side. “Good” Celene coos and looks to Briala. “Do you want to have the honor?” she asks, gesturing at Michel’s chest.

“Of course” Briala replies and Michel feels her step closer, then her hands are on his hips, slowly sliding forward as she grabs the bottom of Michel’s shirt at the front. She starts pulling it off him and she’s obviously not in a hurry, taking her time as her hands trail along his chest. His breathing starts to quicken at her touch and he risks a glance at her above his shoulder – she seems completely caught up in what she’s doing and only gives him a predatory glance when she notices he’s watching.

Briala needs some help with the final phase of removing his shirt, as she is shorter than Michel, even shorter than Celene. Michel helps her, then looks back to Celene, waiting for her next order.

Celene reaches out with a hand and trails her hand over his chest and stomach, and Michel inhales sharply as he feels his arousal flood his groin. He’s aware that his growing erection is now visible, and sees Celene watching with a smug smile. She moves her fingers down to the front of his pants, her fingers ghosting over his bulge teasingly, and he knows she’s doing this on purpose.

As he is focused on Celene’s ministrations, Briala puts her hands back on him, too, reaching around him and touching his chest, his sides, his waist, his hips… Then he feels her breath on his back before soft lips press against his skin, and Michel can’t stop a moan from escaping his lips at the attention of both women.

Briala starts pressing a trail of kisses to his back and Celene unties the lacing on the front of his breeches but doesn’t do anything else with it for now. Instead, she puts her hands on Michel’s shoulders, presses her whole body against her and pulls him down into a kiss.

Michel goes willingly and eagerly, meeting her halfway. Celene’s lips are soft and warm against his, her skin hot on his, heating him up even more. He puts his hands on her hips to anchor himself as he parts his lips for her, and feels her hands move, one cupping his face and the other going up into his hair, running her fingers through it.

Celene pulls back from the kiss and holds Michel in his place with her hands, so he doesn’t try to chase her lips. She takes a few steps back, out of Michel’s reach and folds her arms in front of her chest.

“Bria” she calls out to her maid, and the woman stops what she’s doing to walk beside Michel and looks at Celene. “Don’t you think we should take everything off him now?”

“Well, it doesn’t look comfortable now, no” Briala smirks and gives Michel a predatory look.

“Would you do the honor then?” Celene asks with an elegant arch of an eyebrow.

“Of course” Briala purrs and turns back to the man.

Michel has been listening to the exchange patiently without a word, even though his arousal is killing him and even with the lacing undone, his breeches feel too tight, his underwear a form of torture. Looking at the two beautiful women in front of him, both of them barely wearing anything and undressing him… Maker, he hasn’t even really been touched yet and still, it’s a miracle he hasn’t come yet.

Then Briala’s hands are on him again – one grabs the waist of his pants, and the other is on his face. She draws him into a kiss, her lips are just as soft and enticing as Celene’s, but she’s quicker about it. She pulls back and grabs his breeches with the other hand, too, and starts pulling it off him.

While Michel is watching Briala with rapid breaths, Celene approaches him again with a smile.

“Won’t you take off my corset, Michel?” she asks as she turns her back to Michel, reaching up to brush her long pale blonde hair out of the way and looks back at him from under her eyelashes. She’s doing it on purpose, Michel knows, and she’s doing a really good job of it.

Briala taps at his ankles and he quickly steps out of his pants. He watches as she throws the piece of clothing to the side, then goes around Michel, back to the side of the bed.

“Michel? My corset?” Celene prompts him and he turns his attention back to the empress.

“Of course, your majesty” he says as he reaches for the lacing of the corset and unties the knot.

Celene laughs softly.

“My name will do just fine for tonight, Michel.”

“Of course” Michel mutters, because it feels utterly wrong to address his empress by her name only, but then again, he is in the middle of stripping her naked and taking her to bed… He has to remind himself that rules of propriety don’t apply tonight.

He is slowly working his way up the corset’s back, loosening the lacing enough to get Celene out of it. He hasn’t had much experience with corsets – when he was with women, they either took it off themselves, or were in stays and similar other undergarments – but the mechanics of it aren’t too hard to comprehend, so he feels confident enough in what he is doing. When he reaches the top, he tugs a bit more at the lacing just to be sure it’s loose enough, then he starts pulling the corset off Celene, who raises her arms to help him with the removal. Once it’s off, Michel starts looking for somewhere to put it, but Briala just takes it out of his hands.

Before he could do anything else, Celene reaches behind and grabs his hands, drawing him closer as she puts them firmly on her hips. Celene places her hands over his as she guides them up on her body slowly, from her hips to her slender waist, then up her sides. Michel inhales sharply as his hands are moved over her round breasts, his fingers trace their soft form and brush over her hardened nipples.

Celene throws back her head and moans, and the sound goes straight to Michel’s groin, and makes his already uncomfortable underwear unbearably restricting. He presses his lips against her neck as his hands cup her breasts again, then release them and slide down on her body and over her drawers to her thighs. She takes a heavy breath but then grabs his hands and takes them off her body.

“Now, now, don’t be impatient” she says with a teasing smile, but she is breathless, which Michel notes with satisfaction.

Celene walks over to Briala, who slides to the edge of the bed at her approaches. Celene steps between her legs and throws her arms over her shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. Briala returns it eagerly as she puts her hands on Celene’s waist and wraps her legs around her hips. She moves her hands up on her body – she touches her sides, her breasts, her shoulders, then tangles her fingers in Celene’s long, blonde hair, and pulls her closer. Celene moans into the kiss and pushes her body closer to Briala’s, the silk cold and Briala’s skin hot against hers.

Michel watches without a word, standing as Celene left him, and it takes all his will to resist the temptation to touch himself. He isn’t here to only watch and has enough patience to wait for his turn. So he takes deep breaths as he waits for the women to turn their attention back to hers.

When Celene pulls back from the kiss, Briala stays at the edge of the bed and watches as Celene turns back to Michel. She walks up to him with a smile, then Michel is pushed backwards towards the bed by Celene’s hand on his chest, and feels Briala grab his biceps to pull him into the middle of the huge bed. As he obediently sits where he is directed to, Briala kneels up on the bed and undoes the loose knot that has been holding the night robe together, then pushes it off her shoulders, exposing her naked body. Michel’s eyes rake over her, from her perky breasts to her round hips to the alluring V-shape enclosed by her thighs. He looks back up at her face and sees Briala’s self-satisfied smile.

His eyes are drawn to movement and he sees Celene drop her drawers to the ground before she climbs to his other side on the bed, now completely naked, too. She puts a hand on his shoulders and pushes him to lie down on his back.

“Are there any rules?” Michel asks as he dutifully leans back, and it makes Celene laugh.

“Just ask us before you do anything.”

“We’ll tell you the rest” Briala adds as she kneels over Michel’s legs and drags his underwear off him.

“I do have ideas” Celene says as she is watching Michel with a smile.

“Well” Briala says with a smirk. “The night is still long.”

***

The next morning, Michel wakes early, sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed. Celene is sleeping with her head on his arm, and Briala is curled up next to her, the elf’s arm over her waist. Michel gently extracts his arm from under her and slips out of the bed. Still half-asleep as he is, he dresses quietly and leaves Celene’s room. He’s in a daze as he is walking towards his own room. His memories of last night seem so surreal, so much like a dream, that if he didn’t wake still in her majesty’s bedroom, he might have thought he only imagined it.

Michel has to admit to himself that he has enjoyed it. He has enjoyed it way more than he would have thought. He never would have imagined that this would happen – he has always viewed Celene only as his empress and never fantasized about her, unlike his comrades, who freely expressed in the barracks what they’d do to her, much to Michel’s disapproval.

Last night has been wilder than any soldier talk he ever heard, he thinks to himself with a smug smile. Sudden and unexpected as it was, and highly inappropriate for the empress’s champion, he doesn’t regret it now. And if there is ever a next time, he won’t say no. He’s happy to serve the empress, after all.


End file.
